


shortdoings.

by radiobellxmy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy at the end, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Lovesickness, Multi, Random & Short, hajime fell for nagito (real), hajime hinata is in love, komaeda has memories, reino blanco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: a series of very short fics picturing ships, based by songs.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. soon, the sun will set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where komaeda longs for hajime's memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the song "street railway" by jackal queenston.

he sun was setting, and komaeda placed his fingertips on the seat nextby.

as he sat down, the bus had already started to part.

it was getting late, and he rested his head against the dirty window. he looked outside.

"late nights are so appealing."

nothing else but himself right now. but oh, how he missed the other.

_i'm leaving you flowers today and tomorrow_

his darkest shadows were cornering him, and all he could do was rest. he tried to run, this never-ending desire to disappear, never left.

ever since...

komaeda shook his head. to think about it now would be such a mistake. but how couldn't he?

_all those sleepless nights... all those insomnio late nights in where it would be us and nobody but us, in where nobody but us mattered. in where it was only you and me. why did you do it? why did you accept to it?_

komaeda sighed. he felt it, every single bit of it, but he had to accept it.

hinata hajime was gone.

the world he knew, the people he loved.. it was all gone.

and now, he was sure going to be too.

trying his best to not rely on luck, he sighed. he gasped for air, and then sighed again.

he was completely, and devastatingly alone again.

all those countless weeks... they are all gone as well.

there is nothing else available to do.

his friends, his family, and _his lover.._

everything was gone.

"soon, the sun will set..."

he closed his eyes.

he felt a bump, two bumps, three bumps, and out of control. in what could only be percieved to him as a "moment to disappear."

and as he opened his eyes, the world spinned around.

as he took his last wilding breaths, he closed his eyes again. 

"soon?"

he was going to be next to them tomorrow.


	2. outsider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda wakes up from neo-world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based/inspired on the song "outsider" by rotteen/renard.

he had always felt as such he wasn't here.

like he was an spectator on his own life. the memories he used to own suddenly consumed him. *where did _he_ drift off to after this?*

komaeda nagito was the last one to wake up.

he looked around, and to his surprise, the once well-known person, stood before him.

"you feel like a stranger to me.."

he looked at the other, and thousands of memories came flooding back.

"..but i like that a little."

he now longed for the desire to start anew. everything he felt... was still there. everything he experienced, never left.

"i don't know, i don't care."

he looked at the other, who was now talking with everybody else.

his mind was still dizzy, he still had so much to think about. all the memories came back like a rampage, and it struck his head hard.

"i'm an outsider to you"

he looked at hinata. he knew that so many things happened between them during the simulation. they loved, and they hated, with every fiber of their being.

"heal your eyes..."

he hoped, and he wished, that the other wouldn't care. he hoped he'd forgive him. doing such horrible things... anyone else would never be able to forgive him. but hinata-kun.. was different.

"i'll make it lighter for you..."

i hoped. i wanted. i cared. i loved. i must.

i want to love you...

"...tonight."

i'm going to let you be.  
it hurts, and i know it hurts, how it feels to see people you love die. and i made you experience that... and i made you feel hatred... hate for lowly scum like me... is necessary.  
it's the least someone could do after doing everything i did. i tried to make you see. i tried to make u believe in hope.

i will always love you, no matter how much you hate me.


	3. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contrary to other short chapters, this was just inspired by the heavy raining outside.

rain.

so prepotent, so raging... and yet so calming.

so charming, and yet, unexpected.

rain.

you come and you go.

the days you were here, and loved me with all your might, and then, went away.

rain, because you are like it.

rain, because every day it's a rainstorm inside me trying to forget you.

rain, because all the memories we used to cherish together were washed away.

i see you, and you see me. the only difference is that now, you've chosen to shine with someone else.

because rain matures, rain grows, rain comes and goes. but the soil where it falls, it will never be the same again.

because you were my rain, hinata hajime. you were the one who washed my soul and showed me how to love. and now? you're gone.

because i am the soil that you planted your water in, and now, you've went away, and changed me forever.

rain, because when it rains, everything feels more intense.

when i'm with you, it rains. 

the cold breeze and the tasty petals of water falling beneath my skin.

because you were my rain, and i was your soil.

because i still love you and it pains me to see you grow with someone else.

that mutual feed. like your rain was meant for that flower to grow. but i?

i was just an unplanted soil who had too little to give.

because rain falls, just like you did.

soil will never fall, it will only consume and try to grow. because you made me grow. you made me realize. you made me feel _human._

because the same droplets of water will never reappear in your life once again.

that is why, hinata-kun, you were like rain. **my** rain.

and now, the same droplets of water who once fed the dusty soil, are now growing a beautiful garden. with _her._

rain.

you were my rain, and my thunderstorm.

and i loved every single minute of it.

i cherished our moments together, and forever.

i will never forget you, hinata hajime.


	4. sitting at the edge of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i want us to roam together one more time.]
> 
> in where nagito collects his last feelings before fragmentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by multiple songs by halley labs. use "00000008.⎋" on background.

only you and me.

technically, we are at the edge of the universe.

look at me. look at me, _izuru._

it's just us today. sitting, at the edge of the universe. let the wind flow through your hair. let my hands roam freely. _let's disappear._

there is nothing around you. i know i'm yours, and you know you're mine.

there is no deeper science behind it, everything and everyone that has happened, has led us to this moment.

let's _be._

....  
....  
....  
....

that's what i wish i could say.

i wish you were next to me.

i wish we were roaming freely, i wish you were here.

but no.

it's just me today, _sitting sad and alone at the edge of the universe._

at the end of this mountain, the air roams freely, i can feel the chills of the cold through my spine. we've lived so much. your fragments refract through my soul today. i'm sitting, the air gently flows through the trees. the grass makes it's subtle sounds all their way into my ears. i want to scream, but there is simply no need.

all i've wanted.... all i've needed... i've gotten it.

i've finished filling my hope. 

you're gone, there's no above or around it. _you are no longer here._

today is the day, i break this cycle of hope. today is the day i fly with you.

nobody would even begin to save me from fragmentation. i'm ready.

we meet again.


	5. teacher, preacher (scrapped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito implores izuru to teach him. implied/semi-nsfw warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song "teacher, preacher" by the queenstons.

for us, not everything was butterflies.

chains. lots of chains.

you own me. 100%. i am yours.

lead me through this path of feelings, this path of sensation, excitement and lust.

i'm keeping my eyes out for hurt, my vision is yours to pervert.

i'm willing to give myself in, for i am just mere scum. you're the one who rules out here.

please teach me _about this love...!_

you're my sensory teacher, and i'm ready for you to teach me the wonders of the world. treat me like it. i need to be overlearnt. give me more. don't stop showing me this feeling. show me what you've got.

guide me. teach me. feel me. i'm yours. teach me how to disappear.


	6. sleepy eyes (scratched)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally a hajime perspective!
> 
> in where hinata wants everything to be bubbly and happy for komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the remix of "sleepy eyes" by FIAB.

stay with me. please stay with me.

the times we've had have been so happy. everytime i see you i wish i could give you all my love. you're the best. 

could you stay here with me.. till' i cry my eyes to sleep?

my feelings towards you.. are almost undescribable. when i look at you, i feel bothered. who are you? my mind can't stop thinking. you make me rush, boy. you make me things i shouldn't. i want us to fly away, to a world of fantasy. we'll live happy..!

i'm in love with you, komaeda..!

the way you look at me. i know you feel it too. get close to me. i want to help you.. i want to support you in every way. what has happened? maybe i will never forget. but i forgive you. everything was fake. i want you to feel. i want you to realize. you matter.


	7. fragmentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda isn't himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the song "wrist cutter" by GUMI

the painful roam of the city disturbs me. i don't feel anything anymore.

i walk through this scene only to find i haven't been me in a long time  
as i pass outside the different stores i look at myself; that isn't me. it hasn't been me for a while. hope.

hope for me. despair for me. whatever. it doesn't matter.

my life depends on hoping.

i get to the bright lights that blocked my path, the cars were speeding at full. only then i realize my hair is soaked wet. it's raining. everything feels heavy at this time. i just want to disappear.

the bright lights turn green. the cars cease for a good minute, at least enough for me to walk cross.

i am now in a bus stop. i am now in the bus stop.

i look around mercilessly; i don't know where i've been.

i just know that i need to get back home. that dusty old home where i know nobody's gonna be waiting for me. nobody has in a long time.

my heart beats low, i'm so close to fragmentation.

i stand below the bus stop's plastic roof. my bus is here.

"i" give out my cents to the driver.

"i" sit. who am i? where am i?

the bus goes out. unvoluntarily, my head rests on the window. the rain is strong, but the bus is fast.

i recognize said figure. this is my stop.

i press the bell. i walk down.

said home. said loneliness.

i'm tired of this.

i'm so close to fragmentation.

i rush home, and i sit by something who once was.

exquisit place that once used to be. shards of hands take me.

i go to my room. maybe not.

the sudden coldness of the void hands leave me trembling. there they are again.

they are whispering to me.

i shall join you all.

no more hope, no more despair.

i take the crystal.

i'm ready to start fragmentation.

i walk out of the room; and the void hands show me the way. they push me. my hair is still soaked.

i stand on the rain one more time. i'm ready.

i sit by the house's main doorframe. i'm ready.

the void hands take my crystal, it's gone.

the sudden fragment gods look back at me with disgust.

"what do you think you're doing?"

that voice. _his_ voice brings me back to reality.

i suddenly re-gain consciousness.

my uniform sleeves are rolled up. my crystal was about to touch and rip my skin.

"let's head back inside."

my eyes fill with tears. i'm home. i've always been. what do you think you're doing?

i collapse into his arms. i'm gone.

i wake up.

i'm next to him.

this has always been home.

the void arms... they are slowly disappearing with time.


	8. reino blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda and hinata rebuild a memory of komaeda's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired on the songs [reino blanco, kobalos, epoca] by binaria.

his eyes opened widely.

"is all of this really yours?"

the other just nodded.

as both boys now intertwined their hands, they started walking around. the blank kingdom that once was full. it is now suspended on the air. it's full of grass, and it's full of cobwebs too.

hinata smiled at the thought. he wasn't someone who'd enjoy cleaning a lot, but he did enjoy redecorating the place, even better if it was someone like him.

maybe it _is_ time we both become protagonists. 

komaeda shook his hand, breaking it from the other's grasp. 

"give me a minute"

he was now nowhere to be seen.

as he kept looking around, he found out another room.

full of rusted posters and broken toys, and more cobwebs everywhere, he saw komaeda sitting in an old bed. _was this his old room?_

komaeda looked at hinata. he was crying, but he was also smiling. a genuine smile.

"we'll mend this place, hinata-kun."

hinata smiled too, sitting next to komaeda.

"we'll do. and we'll love."

he took komaeda's hand.

before he knew, he used to be bitter and distant with the guy, but time slowly took it's part, making him fall slowly for the other.

he wrapped his hand around komaeda's face, gently stroking it.

"are you okay?"

komaeda nodded.

he stood up, as if he had remembered something. hinata followed.

they were now in another bedroom. _was this komaeda's parents room?_

komaeda's face changing, as if he was longing for something.

_this was definitely his parents' room._

he lays on top of the bed. looking at the ceiling.

hinata looks at komaeda. he's decided he'll wait until komaeda does something else. he seems to be in a deep state of trance... about something.

he sits back. a tear or two stream down his face again.

"i'm okay, hinata-kun." komaeda says, and pats the side of the bed, as if for the other to sit next to him. "i've remembered. i'm not going to forget, but i'll try to be happier."

komaeda rests his head on hinata's shoulder.

everything will be okay.


	9. glossolalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he loved, and it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aside from it's inspired by the song "glossolalia" by the queenstons this is just me ficventing

he loved with all his might

his chest hurt with every fright

he couldn't help but cry at the sole thought  
and even so  
he wouldn't come back

so all he had left was his memory  
this always happened

he would love komaeda. he would tell the other they were the perfect coupld. but then he just left. he left, and _it hurt._

all he wanted was for the other to be sincere. _why does he keep loving me and then ignoring me?_

hinata had a frightening record as well, so he   
tried to look for the other  
as much as he could   
but then  
he would just dissappear  
and komaeda's world went back into shambles again

we're falling deeply.....

we're failing deeply

i only wanted you to be sincere


	10. sleep awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following posts aren't exactly komahina; just a series of vents i've made about something. stay here, and pretend it's one of them trying to cheer up the other, alright?

are you okay?

i hope you are  
i will sleep next to you tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you.

i'll sleep awake, and i'll defend you from every and any evil that could've ever been.

i want you to be okay, i want you to be safe.

being thrown into the world, full of necessity, full of desire to be, and even so, not even that is possible.

i'll sleep awake, i'll safeplace your nest until you're big enough. you've been through so much, so i'll cover you up. i'll lie awake, and i'll sleep awake,

making sure that your pace is safe, making sure that it's okay.

all i wish back is for you to grow up better, all i want for you is to _stay. ___

__look at the stars, see how they paint your face conviniently?_ _

__i'm sure you'll be okay. i'll just hope you are. i'm going to stay with you forever even if that meant another life. i'd do anything for you._ _

__i'd do anything._ _


	11. listen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was made when i was having a panic attack. it has a loooooooooot of "nothing lines" so if you don't wish to scroll to much, skip this.

we're running away

i said, with a cracked voice

id run the whole universe and back if that meant you'd never again have harm

i need you to be okay  
my hope

and peace

truly lie beneath you

i want you to be okay truly

if i could  
i'd grab your arm and run away   
let's be hideouts in a place only we know

it's gonna be better

this is temporary

please listen to me 

  
listen to me

your everything isn't going to torment you forever

you can work a way out

listen tome  
there is more ways out 

give yourself time

give yourself time

soon, the sun will set

  
you don't deserve this

please

  
listen to me

  
even if it means we have to hide away  
you're still young

you're not going to be in said hell forever

youre going to be okay   
if you just breathe

  
and listen

bresthe in{

breaht eout

yotur darkest shadows arent gno a be the rforever

  
listne to me goddamn it

  
late nights

  
are so appealing

i don't want you tobe harmed

sound

youl be safe

its going to be oaky

please don't do this to me


End file.
